


Through My Eyes

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyswap, F/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: When a mishap left Charlotte trap in a limbo, it is up to Chloe and Lucifer to rescue her. However, they first have to come to terms with their personal differences, particularly with their new inhibited bodies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout-out to Antarctic_Echoes for beta-ing this fic. Thank you for encouraging me to take on this challenge.

Charlotte Richards, a.k.a. Mrs Morningstar sighed at the stack of files towering over her desk. The woman had completely lost interest in completing the day's job after her eldest son, Amenadiel, told her about his recent discovery. Given the turn of events, she needed to restrategise. It was obvious that Chloe Decker,  the human woman who had captured the heart of her younger son was not her adversary, rather her key out of this pathetic world and the human vessel she was currently inhibiting. 

 

After what went down in the courtroom today, Charlotte was convinced that it would be an uphill battle asking Lucifer to give his human pet up and return home. Rather than using brutal force, she would resort to soft tactics: Ride on her  child’s infatuation to persuade him to leave for Heaven. From what she had observed, Chloe Decker had Lucifer wrapped around the finger like a lovesick cat. The way he lashed out at Charlotte during the court recess clearly shown how much Lucifer was smitten over this woman. Her son would do anything for her, Charlotte was sure of it. 

 

Even if it meant convincing him to return home. 

 

Ah,  she might just have the perfect tool for this….

 

Charlotte fished out a bunch of keys from her spectacle case and walked to the small cabinet hidden behind her desk. She unlocked the piece of furniture, revealing a necklace pendant inside. She pulled it out and unclasped the bail,  separating the pendant from the link. She placed the crimson pendant in her palm,  admiring its craftsmanship.  It was a gift from him to Uriel when he was born and she was so glad that her boy kept it. 

 

When Lucifer and Amenadiel buried his body,  Charlotte has secretly removed it  from his neck and hid it inside her dress pocket. Her attempt went undetected as her sons were too occupied grieving for their younger brother’s death. Her heart still ached at the thought of losing her youngest son to his very own brother. She has made peace with herself not to blame Lucifer for it. Things would not have gone out of hand if her ex-husband, being the most powerful and all-knowing, had done something to prevent this. If it had not been for His miracle child, Lucifer would not have committed such a sin.

 

_ Well played,  dear husband.  You are not the only one with powers. _

 

The piece of pendant started to glow in pale yellow in Charlotte’s palm, resonating to her thoughts.  

 

She placed the jewelry in her handbag and left her office with an evil grin.  

 

XX 

 

“You called Mother?”

 

Amenadiel emerged from the darkness of the alley and confronted her.  

 

“Yes, dear. I have a task for you. I need to keep Lucifer busy tomorrow while I deal with Chloe.”

 

“What are you planning,  Mom?  I can’t help you if you are going to hurt her.”

 

“Don’t worry,  son.  I am just going to talk to her.”

 

She placed her hand on Amenadiel face and stroked his cheeks with motherly affection.  

 

“Haven’t we established that Chloe is our ally? Hurting her won’t benefit us. We are depending on her good grace to persuade your brother to bring us back to heaven.”

 

Amenadiel averted his eyes.  

 

“Well,  it’s kinda hard to believe you.  I mean you were so eager to blow her up the other day.  If it was not for me,  Chloe would be dead by now.” 

 

“It was different back then,  son.  How was I supposed to know she was your father’s plan to condemn us to Earth?”

 

“True..  But I think…”

 

“Please,  son.  I really need your help.  You are the one I can count on now.”

 

Amenadiel felt his heart strings tugged.  He felt sorry for his mother. She was just so desperate to get her family back together.  It did not help when Father went silent to her prayers and now Lucifer has abandoned her as well.  

 

“Alright, Mum.. I will help you out.”

 

“Thank you so much,  son.”

 

She planted one kiss on his cheek and smiled. 

 

_ Step one initiated.   _

 

“So here is what you need to do.”

 

Xxx

 

Lucifer was humming to his favourite music track in his Corvette when his mobile phone rang. He took a quick peek at the device, hoping it was the detective. Last he knew, she was slaving away at her desk finishing the day’s paperwork. When Lucifer offered to take her out for dinner, she had refused. 

 

_ “I can’t delay these filings any further. The lieutenant will have my head on the chopping block if I don’t submit them by end of today.” _

 

_ “Well, I could negotiate on your behalf. You know I’m good at it, right?” _

 

_ “Thanks, but no thanks. Lucifer, please let me do my job.”  _

 

_ Chloe felt a pang of guilt when she noticed her partner’s hurt expression upon her dismissive remark. Damn it, she couldn’t can’t stand it when Lucifer moped around like a mournful puppy. _

 

_ “Look, Lucifer. I appreciate your thoughts, I really do. Once I’m done with this paperwork, I will have dinner with you at my place.”  _

 

_ Lucifer face beamed with joy. This was officially their second date night. Perhaps they could resume whatever they wanted to do the night before Maze interrupted their intimate moment. For a hyper-sensitive demon, she was absolutely is absolute bad at reading subtle clues. Bloody hell, Lucifer practically barricaded the entrance to his penthouse with whiskey and beer cartons. If those were not clearly “Please do not disturb” signs, he did not know what was.  _

 

_ “Well, I will see you tonight then. Please call me when you are done.”  _

 

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw his elder brother’s name flash on the screen. He punched the “Accept” button on his Bluetooth earpiece and answered. 

 

“Yes, Amenadiel. What urgent matters do you have that requires my immediate attention? I swear, if you are going to whine about your wings again, I am going to add you to my auto reject list.”

 

“No, it’s worse than that.” 

 

“Well, speak up brother. I haven’t got all day. I have a club to run, in case you’ve forgotten.”   
  


Lucifer looked at his wrist watch in irritation.

 

“It’s Mum.”

 

Lucifer’s heart skipped a little. 

 

_ What is that woman up to now?  _

 

“What about her? Did she whip up another plan to go back to Heaven?” 

 

“Erm.. not really. She said she wanted to pay a visit to Chloe. Is she with you right now?” 

 

“Not at the moment. Amenadiel, why is Mum suddenly so interested in the Detective?”

He thought again. 

 

_ Surely, she had fun watching Detective Decker and I being humiliated in the courtroom? Unless… _

 

Lucifer’s mind flashed back to the argument he had with his mother during the recess break. He recalled telling his mother off when she told him that Chloe was not good for him. Lucifer explicitly ordered her to stay away from Chloe and begged her not to harm her after he discovered his mother’s foiled plan to blow her up.  

 

Although Chloe did not divulge any details of what went down during her dad’s trial, he could sense that she was coerced by his mother to frame him. Lucifer figured as much when he caught a glimpse of her mother’s disappointed face after Chloe denied Charlotte’s accusation that Lucifer lied during his testimony. 

 

Lucifer knew his mother very well. She was the type of person who did not take defeat lightly. 

What went down in the courtroom yesterday gave Charlotte the perfect motive to put Chloe in harm's’ way despite his warning. 

 

His eyes flared crimson at the thought of the possibilities of what his psychotic mom could do to her. 

 

“Where is Mum now, Amenadiel? I won’t ask twice.” 

 

Lucifer floored the car’s accelerator and rerouted  to Chloe’s house. 

 

xxx

 

Chloe’s energy was totally sapped away. As soon as she entered her apartment, she laid flat on the sofa in the living room. She placed the back of her hand over her eyes, trying to get a quick nap before Lucifer decided to drop by. She had promised her friend that she would have dinner with him but looking at the clock, it was already supper time. She hoped Lucifer had not waited too long. 

 

Chloe thought she was imagining things when she felt movement on the sofa. 

 

“Lu--cifer?”

 

“Am afraid not, Chloe Decker.” 

 

Chloe jumped at the unfamiliar voice, whipping her service weapon at the stranger sitting at the edge of the sofa. 

 

“Charlotte Richards?” 

 

“Yes, I suppose.”

 

Chloe’s index finger rested on the trigger. 

 

Deep down, she knew it was ridiculous to assume Charlotte was here to harm her, but she did not want to take any chances. Things were bad enough when she found out that Charlotte was defending her dad’s murderer and somehow involved with Lucifer. Although she could not see what Charlotte’s reasoning was offering an opportunity to make sure Perry Smith’s stayed behind bars, Chloe turned down Charlotte’s request to frame Lucifer as a liar. Perhaps, Charlotte’s relationship with Lucifer had gone sour and now she was here to seek revenge.  

 

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” 

 

Charlotte smile sheepishly at the detective.

 

“I came here to talk to you. I know we didn’t get off on the right foot with the whole Perry Smith’s case.”

 

“I’m not sure why that has got anything to do with your trespassing. I do not know what relationship you have with Lucifer but now that the trial is over, I want to have nothing to do with you anymore.”

 

“I know  that you are angry with me because of my request and, of course, Perry Smith’s freedom.”

 

Chloe scoffed, “ Yeah, I bet Perry Smith paid you handsomely for his freedom. I hope it weighs on your conscience that you have let a murderer roam free in the streets.”

 

“Now, now, Detective. You shouldn’t blame me for your mistakes… After all, it was you who refused to take my offer.”

 

Chloe bit her lip, swallowing the bitter truth of Charlotte’s words. 

 

She made her choice. 

 

She chose Lucifer over her dad.

 

“...However, after chatting with Lucifer I have decided to offer you another deal.” 

 

Charlotte fished out the pendant from her handbag. 

 

“I came across another pending case with Perry Smith’s name in it. My informant told me that he found this pendant in Perry’s ex-girlfriend’s flat who was involved in a gang-operated kidnapping ring. This pendant belongs to one of the ring leaders and perhaps you can get it analysed for fingerprints.”

 

_ Take it, Chloe Decker. Take it and be gone from Lucifer’s life.  _

 

Just when Chloe was about to grab it, the front door swung open. 

 

In came Lucifer, eyes lit with blazing fury. 

 

“Detective, stay away! Don’t touch the Mnemosyne’s Jewel!”

 

_ To be continued... _

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward encounter spiraling out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to Antarctic_Echoes & EveningRose for proofreadering this chapter. Thank you for your kind support and feedback.

Chloe was surprised to find her partner standing at the entrance. Lucifer was bent over, both hands rested on his knees as he panted heavily. When he lifted his head up, Chloe spotted the distressed look on his face. A mixture of fear and relief reflected in his devilish brown eyes. 

 

“Lucifer?!” 

 

Charlotte was caught by surprise by her son’s presence. She mentally slapped herself for trusting her eldest son to play along with her plan. She should have known Amenadiel’s goody two shoes nature would backfire on her. The panicked look was instantly replaced with a calm demeanor as she regarded his son warily. 

 

“What a surprise to see you here, Lucifer. Isn’t it a bit too late for you to hang around the Detective’s place?”

 

Lucifer suppressed a growl emanating from the back of his throat. 

 

“What I do is none of your business. Stay away from her,” he warned sternly. 

 

Lucifer’s attention shifted to the piece of jewelry resting on his mother’s palm. 

 

Amenadiel was not joking when him tipped him off about Mum’s plan. She was trying to erase Chloe’s memories with the Mnemosyne’s jewel. Despite Lucifer’s constant reminder, Charlotte was hell bent to destroy the Detective for reasons he could not fathom. 

 

Lucifer could not for the life of him comprehend the reason behind his Mum’s unjustified vendetta. For the first time in eternity, Lucifer seemed to have found true happiness. Why couldn’t she accept that fact and be happy for him? Support him, even?

 

Charlotte folded her arms and gave her son a nonchalant shrug. 

 

“I was about to leave after giving her my token of apology.” 

 

“I know what your true intentions are, Charlotte. No gift on earth would be able to amend what you have done.” Lucifer glared, striding forwards to stand behind the sofa.

 

“That is for Miss Decker to decide.”    
  


“Whatever you do, Detective...please don’t touch the pendant. It is not what you think it is.” 

 

Chloe couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening. None of this made any sense. 

 

She was puzzled at her partner’s apprehension with regards to Charlotte’s gift. Lucifer was freaking out over a pendant and warned her as if Charlotte wanted to harm her or something. 

 

But Charlotte hadn’t given Chloe any reason as to why she’d want to harm her. Yes, she did disapprove of her actions earlier in court but she was clearly trying to make it up by offering a gift. 

 

Despite this logical deduction, she could not figure out why her instincts were urging her to get up and step away from Charlotte. She breathed in slowly and discarded those irrational fears as soon as they were formed.  Not that she didn’t trust Lucifer and his reasoning,  but truth to be told  she found him a little misguided, and he usually misread a situation - finding far deeper meaning than there was.

 

Then again,  what had happened so far this evening made no sense at all.  First, Chloe had come back home to find out that Charlotte Richards had broken into her house just to apologise for her behaviour during her father's trial and subsequently offer her a gift. She could have met her elsewhere and given her the gift instead of breaking into the apartment, but it seemed the issue was pressing.

 

Lucifer, on the other hand, had burst in out of nowhere and gone straight into defensive mode, as if he was facing off with some criminal. To be fair, she was expecting the club-owner but given the circumstances of their engagement  it was downright weird and awkward. 

 

“Please hand over the pendant to me, Cha-Mother.” 

 

“Mother? Seriously, Lucifer?”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes in disbelief. Of all the times,  Lucifer wanted to have a sexy role play in her apartment?! The situation was just too bizarre for her overwhelmed mind to comprehend. She stood up, putting away her gun.

 

“Okay, I think I’ve had enough. I need you two to get the hell out of my apartment right now. I’m not in the mood for your weird roleplay, or whatever this is.” She waved a finger between Charlotte and Lucifer, walking towards Lucifer and taking his arm, starting to guide him towards the door.

 

“Please Detective, listen to reason! She is not who you think she is.. I am here to protect you from my mum’s diabolical plan.. ”

 

Chloe deflected Lucifer with a chuckle as Charlotte rose from the sofa, moving towards them.

 

“I’m sure you are Lucifer. I think I’ve had enough of drama for today. Goodnight.” 

 

“I am not leaving without you having this.” Charlotte grabbed Chloe’s free hand and placed the jewellery on her palm.  

 

The gem glowed green as soon as it touched her skin. As if time slowed down, Lucifer lunged forward and grabbed the jewelry off the Detective’s hand but it was too late. The pendant reacted with an eye-blinding glow that filled the whole vicinity in seconds.  

 

Chloe felt like she was burned alive. White hot pain erupted from her chest instantaneously, engulfing her body like phantom flame. Multiple voices assaulted her mind, whispering languages which were foreign to her; it sounded gibberish yet ancient at the same time. The volume of the noise increased to the point she wanted to pass out. 

 

“I did this for you, son…I love you...”

 

Those were the last words Chloe heard before before darkness claimed her completely. 

 

xxx

 

Chloe woke up to a barren land. There was nothing but sand under her feet and thick white fog surrounding her. The pain she felt was gone completely, as if her torment never happened. She trudged forward through the blanket of mist.

 

“Hello! Is anyone there?” 

 

Her voice echoed back at her.  

 

This place. It was barren, lonely, and scary. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shelter herself from the cold that seeped into her skin, making her teeth chatter. The deafening silence sent chills down her spine. 

 

A sudden realisation hit her like a battering ram. 

 

Was she dead? 

 

The notion seemed plausible given her excruciating experience before she ended up here.  Maybe she died from the torment and now she was in the afterlife. Tears of despair welled in her eyes as she swallowed the bitter truth. 

 

If she is dead, then Trixie will be alone. Her poor baby girl…

 

Chloe buried her face into her palms and sobbed.

 

“Someone, please help me..” 

 

She surrendered to her grief and let the thick fog roll around her, creeping closer until it enveloped everything. Her vision went black.

 

xxx

 

“Detective, please wake up… Detective!”

 

Chloe’s eyes fluttered open at the familiar sound. Everything was still hazy until Lucifer’s face came to peripheral vision. Out of reflex, she threw a punch into the Devil’s handsome face, earning a painful yelp and a curse from Lucifer. 

 

“Damn it, woman. You really can pack a punch!” Lucifer remarked while pinching his bleeding nose. 

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Lucifer…” 

 

“Don’t you dare bring my father into this Detective. Then again, it’s Dad’s fault for making humans act on instincts…”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist as Chloe barreled into him. Lucifer could feel tremors bleeding out from the Detective’s petite body as  she silently sobbed into his chest.

 

If it was under normal circumstances, the bar owner would  have seized the opportunity to tease her. Instead, Lucifer held her close and rocked her slightly as she drew her legs up underneath her. He rubbed circles on her back with his free hand, his other arm wrapped around her waist. 

 

“It’s okay. Whatever happened, you’re safe now, Detective.” he soothed her.

 

His curiosity would have to wait. For now, the Detective’s well-being was his main priority.  As soon as Chloe had calmed down, Lucifer guided her up to her bedroom and left her to shower. He took the liberty of making some food for the Detective and brought it to the room once she was done. He handed to her as she sat in the middle of her bed, wrapped in a large blanket and staring at the wall.

 

“Eat this. It might help steady you a little.” Lucifer suggested, nervously finding a seat as he observed her.

 

What had happened had shocked him, watching Chloe’s body go limp as the light had faded had scared him, and as Charlotte had taken off, Lucifer had quickly moved to grab her before she hit the floor.

 

Watching her thrash around unconscious had just about undone him, and he was still shattered from the sudden intensity of the situation.

 

Lucky for him, Chloe ate without hesitation. Lucifer’s heart beat in trepidation anticipating his partner’s next course of action. 

 

After few moments of silence, Lucifer made up his mind to leave the Detective to rest. 

 

“I should let you rest, do call me if you need anything.” he said, moving to get up from his seat on the edge of her bed.

 

His intention was abandoned as soon as Chloe’s hand reached out to grab his sleeve.

 

“Stay.” she put the empty plate aside on her dresser, leaning back into her pillows and putting her blanket aside, sliding under the covers.

 

Lucifer did not need to be told twice. The raw emotion behind Chloe’s request said it all. Lucifer would not leave his best friend when she was in such a vulnerable state. After all, he did owe Chloe a favour for saving Lux. She had given him the emotional support when he was at his lowest point, whether Chloe realised them or not and now Lucifer was going to do the same thing. 

 

Because that is what friends do for each other right?

 

With that thought in mind, Lucifer lay down next to Chloe, settling into the space that opened up as she pulled aside the comforter, patting the spot beside her.

 

“Can you..” Chloe started in a shaky whisper, and then paused, biting her lip and looking up at him as he pulled the covers around them, taking care to cover her shoulders.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can you hold me? Please?” her eyes searched his, and he nodded. Wrapping his arms around Chloe, Lucifer let her snuggle into his body as she closed her eyes and sighed. Resting his chin on top of her head, he felt her arms curl around him as he waited for sleep to come.

 

To Be Continued


	3. Switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe woke up to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my awesome beta-reader, @EveningRose for proofreading this. FYI, all previous chapters have been reviewed accordingly.

_Chloe opened her eyes to a sea of red. She was standing on a rocky surface that jutted out over molten lava. Her nose wrinkled at the pungent smell of brimstone emitted by the liquid. The high temperature made her nauseous; her vision blurring from the scorching heat. The fiery lava let out hiss when few drops perspiration fell from her forehead and into it. When she looked around, Chloe could not find any magma-free surface for her to move onto._

 

_The Detective has no clue where she was or how she ended up in this God-forsaken place. Yet, somehow deep inside, she felt a tinge of familiarity towards this place. As if it was a fragment of her memories hiding in her psyche. She snapped out of her musings when the ground shook beneath her. The level of lava started to rise, quickly eroding the sides of the rocky platform she was standing on. Chloe screamed in pain as a pair of fiery hands emerged from the pool of crimson and grabbed her ankles, yanking her into the sizzling hot magma._

 

_More pained screams tore out of her throat when the flames licked her skin, charring unprotected flesh. As she struggled to break free, more phantom hands emerged to immobilise the Detective. She watched in horror as her whole body was submerged into the pool of lava. Before she passed out, she heard hateful whispers in her ear._

 

_“Traitor… Unworthy…Go back where you came from! ”_

 

Chloe woke up instantly, body covered in cold sweat. The dream she had felt so real, as if she was there. She still could feel the burning sensation on her skin. She cast aside the horrifying memory and tried to focus, blinking rapidly to concentrate.. She flexed her muscles and wiggled her hands and feet to ensure that all her limbs remained intact. Her eyes trailed over to the person sleeping soundly in her embrace. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she noticed the person was a female. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the face of the sleeping figure in the poorly lit room.

 

She gasped when she realised that the woman looked exactly like her. That was no mistake about it -lying before her was Chloe Decker, or a doppelganger of herself. As if she was looking at herself in the mirror.

 

Chloe shook her head.

 

How could this be?

 

Was she having another dream?

 

Like one of those Inception-like moments.

 

Careful not to startle the sleeping figure, she moved her hand. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the hand was made out of sinew and raw tendons. She could have sworn she saw the whitish surface of her upper bone hidden beneath the woven of exposed flesh when she moved her arms.

 

Her sleepiness was gone upon the discovery. Fear gnawed in the fiber of her being. Chloe blinked a few times to make sure whatever she saw was not an illusion.

 

“What is happening to me?” she said to herself.

 

Her voice left as soon as it came. She cringed at the sound of her deep, rumbling masculine voice. To add to the mystery, it was as if  her voice sounded like Lucifer. Her hands unconsciously trailed to her neck where she sported an Adam’s apple.

 

She looked down, greeted by the sight of Lucifer’s suit that he had been wearing yesterday.

 

It was definite - she was in Lucifer’s body, and it appeared that someone else was in hers - hopefully Lucifer, or this situation was going to be exceptionally uncomfortable. More so than it would be if Lucifer was in her body.

 

_“What the hell?” she muttered, feeling her body stir beside her._

 

Unsure how to deal with the situation, Chloe did the next best thing and decided to wake herself up further. It was incredibly weird looking at herself, and she focussed on a point on the wall to avoid over-thinking it.

 

“Detective?”

 

The half-awake response elicited from the other confirmed her suspicions. She held no reservations when she shook her body harder by the shoulders, trying to quicken the waking  process. When Lucifer, who was now inhabiting her body, came about, he reacted as badly, if not worse than Chloe had upon waking and realising.

 

She was taken by surprise when Lucifer grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down against the bed.

 

“Who are you and what have you done to the Detective and I?”

 

“Lucifer, please stop. It’s me, Chloe..”

 

The Detective’s plea broke through Lucifer’s momentary panic. At the mention of her name, Lucifer released his hold instantly as if he was bitten, sinking back against the pillows.

 

“Detective?”

 

Chloe flinched out of instinct when Lucifer’s - her - palm came up to rest on her arm. She stared down at her hand pressed against Lucifer’s clean black suit.. Unlike before, the contact was not threatening. The hand was gentle and comforting.

 

“Forgive me, Detective. I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“It’s okay, Lucifer. You were just acting on reflexes.”

 

“No, I should not have lashed out so carelessly..” he replied with his eyes downcast.

 

Chloe reached out and gave Lucifer’s hand a assuring squeeze.

 

“It’s alright, Lucifer. I was equally shocked as you are..”

 

She jolted when she saw burned, raw skin on her hand. Her reflexes made her push her friend away. She leapt up from the bed, turning away and tucking her hands into her pockets. The less of the frightening painful looking red skin she could see, the better.

 

“Detective?”

 

Watching himself pace up and down next to the bed was unsettling, and he moved Chloe’s body carefully, unused to moving in such a slender, small form.

 

“Detective, please tell me what’s wrong.” Lucifer asked, hearing Chloe’s voice phrase the question. It was odd, hearing her voice through her ears, from so close.

 

“What is this? What happened to your skin?” Chloe asked, turning to look down at her body

 

Lucifer knew what she was shaken by as soon as he heard the response.

 

“Detective, there is nothing to be afraid of. What you are seeing is part of me. It’s my true form.”

 

“What are you talking about, Lucifer?”

 

“I told you, I’m the Devil.”

 

“And this is your true form?” Chloe raised her hands back up into eyesight, her gaze scanning the charred and red flesh.

 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

 

“It appears we’ve swapped bodies. I wish that I had been able to reveal my form to you in a different way.” Lucifer sighed, staring down at Chloe’s hands. How odd it felt, to look down and see normal, smooth skin that would never change.

 

“What happened to cause this?” Chloe turned around to face herself, as Lucifer looked up.

 

“I don’t know, Detective. But we’ll find out.”

  
  


To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Meanwhile, please drop me a tinker on your views in the comment box below. Your feedback is highly appreciated.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching bodies is the least of Chloe's problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @EveningRose for proofreading this chapter.

Lucifer tapped his fingers impatiently, eyes glued to his smartphone. He has been texting his demon for an hour but there was no reply. The last communication he’d had with Maze was two days ago, when she’d told him that she was on an assignment in Boston. 

 

“No news?” 

 

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. 

 

“How about you? Everything okay?”

 

“Dan agreed to take Trixie to his parents’ summer house in Georgia. Luckily, his plan coincides with Junior Officers training which Lieutenant Monroe assigned him to. They’ll be there for the next two weeks.”

 

“That should give us ample time to figure things out.”

 

Lucifer hooked a finger to the collar of his flannel shirt and pulled it to the side. 

 

“How do you stand this heat? I feel awful” he complained, wiping sweat from his - Chloe’s - forehead. 

 

Chloe arched an eyebrow at her partner's comment. It was odd, watching his face form expressions. Even though Lucifer took great pride in his appearance, he didn’t spend much time looking in mirrors.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be accustomed to this? I mean, you being the ruler of Hell and all.” 

 

Chloe’s comment in his sarcastic tone was biting, and he almost laughed.

 

“Well, I’m currently inhibiting your body. So that doesn’t count.” retorted Lucifer as he peeled off the black cardigan, revealing the white t-shirt underneath.

 

“I suppose. You can have the bathroom first, if that’s the case.” 

 

"And don't even think about touching anything! Not even my boobs. I will shoot you.” she warned sternly. “Or myself. Whatever." 

 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Detective. I may be the Devil but I have manners." replied Lucifer, donning a fake hurt expression on his face. 

 

“Well, it’s not like I have not seen all of you before,” he mumbled to himself, grabbing a folded towel laying on the bed. He knew he had said it too loud when Chloe reprimanded him with a warning question. 

 

“What did you say, Lucifer?” Heavens, his irritated tone was a little frightening.

 

“Nothing you need to be worry of, Detective. I’ll finish quickly so you can go next.”

 

Suddenly Lucifer was glad that Maze was not there to witness her master- the Devil being cowed by the Detective. It would be an addition to her collection of materials which she used to tease Lucifer. He would never hear the end of it. 

 

Lucifer shifted his thoughts to the reflection in the mirror as he stripped off her t-shirt. Admittedly, this was not how he had ever imagined being allowed to undress Chloe Decker. He was mesmerised by the Detective’s beauty - her clear blue eyes and smooth skin radiated underneath the warm bathroom light. He spotted an old wound on her left shoulder courtesy of Jimmy Barnes. He thumbed the small raised scar, frowning at how the damaged tissue marred her flawless skin. 

 

The Devil bristled at the thought of the Detective carrying the scar whilst Jimmy Barnes got a lighter sentence - being confined in a psychiatric facility.. 

For now, Lucifer ought to stick to his word and have a quick shower before the Detective became suspicious of him. Having unnecessary mistrust between them would only add complication to the matter.  

 

Lucifer took a deep breath and removed the rest of Chloe’s clothing, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the water filling the bath.

 

He could do this, he told himself as he sank into the bath.  

 

Chloe eyed the bathroom door as soon as she heard the sound of water running. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s body, waiting nervously for Lucifer to finish bathing. She felt heat warm her cheeks as inappropriate thoughts came to her mind. The thought of Lucifer having a full view of her naked body irked her, let alone letting him wash her. 

 

No. Lucifer wouldn’t go back on his word, she chastised herself. 

 

In contrary, Lucifer had proven himself to be trustworthy on many occasions. He may be a ladykiller by nature but he would never do anything to disrespect her. He was there when she hit rock bottom in both her career and relationship. Lucifer was the reason she had revisited Palmetto and brought Malcolm to justice. He was by her side when her reconciliation  efforts with Dan took a bad turn and never once took advantage of her despite his constant teasing. He was indeed the best partner and friend that she ever had in her life. 

 

Her musings were interrupted by a soft tap on her shoulder. 

 

“The bathroom is all yours, Detective, and not to worry - I didn’t inappropriately touch anything. Although I do dread the day that I have to try and wash your hair, there’s so much of it.” he smiled. 

 

Chloe’s heart swelled at Lucifer’s honesty. He was acting like a five year old who was fishing for compliments. Chloe didn;t hesitate to thank him with a peck on his-her cheek, watching as a blush spread up her cheeks.

 

The Detective smiled to herself when Lucifer sat there motionless (probably trying to process what just happened) whilst she padded into the vacant bathroom. 

 

Once inside, Chloe turned on the faucet and let the bath fill.. 

 

After bathing, she wrapped a towel around Lucifer’s body, finding it odd that the towel which wrapped around her body so easily clung tighter so Lucifer’s frame. She used her forearm to wipe away the condensation on the mirror in front of her. Her breath hitched when she saw the hideous red figure staring before her. Two fiery pair of eyes stared back at her, sending shivers down her spine. 

 

_ So this is how the Devil looks up close. _

 

She willed her trembling hand to move. Her fingers caressed the cauterised skin on the cheek tenderly, fearing that her touch would cause unnecessary pain. Like her arms, the tendons weaved unevenly with the frame of skull, a result of severe burn. Lucifer’s dark curls were replaced with a torn scalp. Worried that she would hurt him unnecessary, Chloe decided to turn to the owner of the body for advice. She slid the door halfway open and called her partner.

 

“Lucifer?” 

 

Lucifer rushed to her side at the mention of his name. He knew instantly the reason why his partner had summoned him when he saw Chloe in his Devil form. He wanted to tell her everything was okay but he was too afraid to speak - he was unsure how the Detective was going to react now that she has seen his true self. 

 

Lucifer felt his heart stop when he saw tears well up.

 

The last thing he wanted was for Chloe to bolt. 

 

“Detective?” he asked, hearing Chloe’s voice wavering in fear and uncertainty. He was waiting for this to be the moment that severed their friendship. Lucifer was positive that Chloe would not want to be around him anymore now that she had discovered his darkest secret.

 

“Lucifer, who did this to you?” 

 

Lucifer blinked in astonishment.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Who was the one who hurt you so?”

 

“My Dad, I suppose. It was his gift when he kicked me out.”

 

The breath was knocked out of him - of Chloe’s - lungs - when strong hands wrapped around him in a bone crushing hug. 

 

“I’m sorry you got hurt so badly, Lucifer. Despite what you have done, no one should deserve being treated like this..”

 

Lucifer was totally taken aback by her remark. All his existence he was told that his fall was just for the sins he had committed. His father had shunned him for eons, his siblings had alienated him and humanity was taught to fear and loathe him. Never in his life would he believe that a mere mortal woman had such a big heart, big enough to accept him as he was in addition to defending him. Lucifer felt extremely humbled by her genuine concern.

 

“As much as I appreciate the thought, I don’t think you can influence how I’m treated in places that aren’t Earth..” 

 

“No parent should be allowed to harm their children, no matter how bad they are.”

 

Lucifer laughed at how incorrigible his partner could be. 

 

“Well, let’s save that for another day. Let’s focus on solving this situation first.” he said pointing at his reddened skin. 

 

For the next twenty minutes, Chloe discovered the difficulties in switching between Lucifer’s  Devil form and human glamour. And the Devil himself had fun teasing her when she accidentally mixed up her transformation skills. 

 

Maybe switching bodies was not such a bad experience after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. There is more to come. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comment box below if you have some time to spare. 
> 
> I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
